


First one - Nami x Ichiji

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	First one - Nami x Ichiji

“Here’s the intruder your highnesses,” the generic grunt hummed, dropping a tied up and gagged Nami on the ground beneath the feet of the Vinsmoke siblings. The three brothers went gaga over the sight of her as the older female sibling just simply sat there and smiled as she always did. “What a babe!” Cheered the green haired Yonji. “I call her first for the punishment,” the blue haired Niiji chuckled, making grabbing motions with his hands. “You guys have fun, I’m going to go check on something,” the pink haired Reiji hummed getting up and leaving the room. “Enough you two, as the first born of us brothers, I get her first by default,” the red haired Ichiji stated. “Screw you,” Yonji and Niiji scoffed. Ichicji picks up Nami and tosses her over his shoulder, “come now miss intruder, we have so much to do, you may not be walking after this,” he rumbled quite darkly. Nami teared up and tried struggling out of her binds, her muffles of protest were ignored, “calm down beautiful, you wouldn’t want me to hurt you more than I want to,” he chuckled, squeezing her a bit tightly by the waist. She winced and understandably ceased her struggling, ‘Luffy… Sanji-kun… Someone… Help me..’ she prayed in her head, calling out to them silently, hoping that by some form of luck that she would be saved.

Ichiji opened the door to his room, tossing her carelessly to the bed, she glared at him as she sat up slightly to meet his gaze, ‘bastard.’ He chuckled and closed the door behind him, “look at that pretty little angry look of yours, it’s so incredibly sexy, I could slap that pretty little face of yours clean off.” She continued to glare at him despite his threat, then eared a hard slap, forcing her back down to the bed, “little bitch. You’re going to pay for that.” She twanged in pain from the stinging on her cheek, she was pretty sure he had bruised her without hesitation. She then felt a sudden draft to her nethers as he tore off her panties, “what a shame, those were some pretty panties too.” He teased her as he grinned down menacingly at her, “now it’s time to give you my swift and mighty punishment.” He wasted no time whipping himself out of his pants and swiftly plunged into her after putting her into position, “you’re a tight little bitch aren’t you,” he rumbled blowing into her without restraint. Nami screamed in protest under her gag, crying out in pain as he forced his way into her womb, “take the cock of a god you dirty bitch!” She glared at him, earning her a hard slap to the face, slamming her head to the bed, “you’re lucky you’re hot you disrespectful cunt.” She cries and wails for what felt like hours until he finally released into her, “that felt great. Thanks doll.” Nami panted on the bed and inevitably passed out from exhaustion and stress. “Oops,” Ichiji chuckled.

 

To be continued…


End file.
